Could You?
by Frannie Grace
Summary: Donna throws a question at Josh unexpectedly. (Josh/Donna)


**__**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly, Aaron Sorkin, a genius if ever there was one, does not share his toys. So I took them for an unauthorized car trip. Don't worry, I'll leave the windows cracked when I'm done.

****

Author's Notes: My first West Wing fic. My first Josh/Donna fic. Two bits with one stone. Wish me luck.

****

Could You?

By Gayle F. Cox-Moffet

"Josh, could you love me?"

Josh's eyes went from his paperwork to his assistant. Donna stood in the doorway, leaning casually, but looking tense. He glanced at his watch. 1:26 in the morning. "Donna, can't this wait until I get sleep or caffeine or both?"

"Could you love me?"

"Donna, I'm working."

"Could you?"

"I'm working."

"Josh, could you love me?"

He threw his pen down on the desk and stood up, slamming his chair into the wall behind him. "Donna, it's one-thirty in the morning. I still have paperwork. I have to go see a shrink tomorrow, and I really don't want to jump into a deep probe of your psyche when I don't know what's going on in mine."

"It's a yes or no question, Josh." She hadn't even reacted to the sudden outburst. Even after all those hours locked away with the shrink on Christmas Eve, he was still testy. "Could you love me?"

Josh dropped back to his chair and settled his face in his hands. "Don-na." He sighed and ran his hands over his hair. "If I answer, will you go away and let me finish?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I could love you. Shut the door when you leave."

The door shut, and Josh returned his attention to his paperwork. It stayed quiet for a full minute and a half before the door swung open again, and Donna stuck her head in. "Do you love me?"

"Donna!"

She stepped fully into the office and shut the door, keeping her hands on the knob if she needed a quick escape. "Do you love me?"

Josh flipped his pen onto his desk and put his head back in his hands. "Why is this coming up at a time when I should be sleeping? Why is this coming up at a time when you should be sleeping?" He looked up at Donna. "And why are you here in the first place? Didn't you have a date?"

"Yes. I cancelled it. Do you love me?"

"Why did you cancel? I thought you liked this guy."

"Because I could. Do you love me?"

Josh felt the first pangs of a headache starting behind his eyes. "Donna, why are you asking?"

She looked away from him for a second, thinking. "Remember how I refused to leave you alone in the hospital when you were getting stitches?"

"Yes. What does this have to do with this conversation?"

"Remember how I saw you everyday after you got shot?"

"Yes. And I ask again, what does this have to do with this conversation?"

"Did you ever wonder why, Josh?" Donna took a deep breath, tightened her grip on the door. "Did you ever wonder why I refused to leave? Why I let you go outside on the stoop? Why I waited on those hours in the hospital while you were having surgery? Why I questioned Anisley on how alike we were? Why I let you win arguments? Why I still have the 'Bartlet for America' tag you gave me on the first day?"

The last question made Josh look up. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. Donna had stayed in the hospital while he had surgery? She still had that tag? Josh responded on automatic. "What do you mean you let me win arguments?"

Donna looked down then, her face flushing. "I'm going home. Goodnight, Josh." She made a quick escape and hurried to her desk to get her coat.

"_Donna!_"

She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, wondering if leaving could get her fired. Wondering if getting fired would be such a horrible thing. She could easily walk out and forget everything she'd just done. Never mention it again, or change the subject when Josh tried to. There was plenty to keep him distracted. She slipped on her coat and left the White House.

Her trip home was quick and uneventful. She was thankful for that since her mind was everywhere but on the road and what was happening as she drove. Donna was deciding whether or not calling in sick would be a good idea. On one hand, it would mean there would be more time to figure out how to disarm the bomb she had started. On the other, Josh wouldn't believe her and harass her until she finally came in.

_Knock. Knock._

Donna froze as she hung up her coat and very slowly moved to the door. She opened it and just stared at Josh as he leaned against the jamb.

"Yes."

She blinked. "Yes?"

"Yes, I love you." Josh stepped over the threshold and hugged Donna. 


End file.
